The Valours Hellion
I told you all not to lie, cheat, or steal. I warned you. I begged you. But did you listen? No. I wasn't lying, was I? When I told you the story about that God-awful day. The day she came. It was your normal and average day. I was your average teenager, going to school and doing what I did best. Nothing. I was kind of popular, I did somethings I wasn't proud of. I had done a few drugs, stolen some things, I once beat a kid up for no reason. Today as I was walking home from school, I noticed a bookstore I had never seen before. It looked old and rugged, but also a bit eerie. The windows were dark and hard to see through, but there was a redish light emanating from inside. Like your average teen I decided to take a look, not anything new I suppose. I walked in, no one seemed to be in there except for an elderly woman standing at the front desk. I took a look around and noticed it wasn't just books, but a bunch of other creepy items. There were shrunken heads, goat skulls, crystal balls, lizards and snakes in jars, the occasional tarantula crawling up the wall. All that unsettling stuff. I walked up to the old woman at the counter and put on my best smile, "Hey ma'am. What is it you sell here?" The old woman just stared at me with her beady eyes, saying nothing. I decided to look around the shop for something that caught my eye. There were tons of books, all with old and worn out pages that looked over 100 years old. Most of them talked about spells, magical brewing recipes, and other odd junk like that. Then, that's when I stumbled upon a very interesting looking book. Upon it's top was written, "DEMONOLOGY: Guide to The Underworld and It's Monsters". I had always been interested in stuff like that, so i decided to buy it and take a look. I went up to the counter and handed the woman some money. It was cheap, only about three dollars and fifty cents. I thought this book was going to be quite an interesting read, but I was wrong. So, so wrong. When I got home I opened the book and read the first few pages. It was just a bunch of pentagrams and stuff explaining why you should never open a portal to Hell unless it was totally necessary. That night I really only got to parts about shadowy demons and the small harmless ones that made lots of noise at night. Nothing special. I finally went to bed and closed my eyes, but I had a hard time going to sleep. The room seemed, darker than usual. The next morning I woke up, the sun was just starting to come up from behind the hills. I stood up and went to the bathroom, I took a shower and got dressed. When I walked back in, the pages of my Demonology book were open. I swore I had closed it last night and put it in my dresser. I just ignored it at the time, so I ran down the stairs and ate breakfast in the kitchen. Right after school I walked home again, I noticed that store I had seen yesterday had... vanished. It was nowhere in sight. I just brushed it off and continued on my way home. When I walked inside my house, the air was cold and dry. I thought maybe the air conditioner had malfunctioned, it does that quite a lot in the summer. I rushed back into my room and closed the door behind me. I shouldn't have closed that door. I saw my Demonology book sitting back on the dresser again, still opened. I had closed it before I walked out of my room in the morning. Maybe my little sister had opened it up and tried to read it, she's a very curious kid. I looked at the page it was on, it was almost at the end of the book. I couldn't read it at all, the page was burned and torn. The only word that I could read was at the top written in red, "Obscurity". I should have never read it aloud. I should have just burned the rest of the book while I had the chance. Once the word came out of my mouth, a fiery portal opened in my room. I tried to open the door and run, but it was locked. I hadn't locked it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, calling for help as I heard a vicious bleating sound come from behind my shoulder. I turned around to face the creature behind me. I shouldn't have done that. I would have probably gotten away. I froze in fear as I looked at the creature before me. It was a demon, about seven feet tall. It looked like a sheep, a humanoid sheep. It was female, I should see breasts. They were covered up from the ashen hair on the demon. I couldn't feel my arms or legs, I just went limp from the sight of her. The left side of her face was normal, her ruby eyes sunken far into her skull. I could the right side of her face too, it was burnt and misshapen. It looked as if someone had thrown a jar of grease in her face and then lit her face with a match. Her right eye bulged out of the socket, the skin pink and flaked while exposing her jawline. A toothy grin of pure hate and soulless determination. She had sharp horns that twisted from out of her head and lay close to her face. I didn't notice she had tiny bat wings attached to her back, they didn't look very useful. But that wasn't why I was terrified of her. She had a giant battle axe swung over her shoulder, engraved on it were winged skeletons. The blades of the axe were wings of another winged skeleton, while a cobra's head loomed at the very top of the staff part. She was dressed in black Egyptian clothing, a kilt and a large amulet spreading across her breast and shoulders. I should have never looked her in the eyes. She bleated and swung her axe dangerously close to me and spoke, "Jonah Stout, your time has come. I MUST eliminate you." Her voice was deep, loud, and scratchy. Have you ever heard how smokers talk when they had throat cancer? That's exactly the way hers sounded. Just much, much louder. Her voice echoed through the room, like it were a tunnel. I tried to punch the door open, but it was like someone had stuck a metal shield behind it. I look up at her and screamed, "What do you want from me?! Why do I deserve this?" I should have never yelled at her. I could tell she was getting frustrated. She only looked at me with that unamused expression and spoke, "Satan has business with you." She swing the axe and hacked off my head. She kept slashing that axe, cutting me up into pieces. I could feel my soul leaving my body, I looked down and saw my dead carcass chopped up and scattered across the floor in large, messy hunks. I bet if I could throw up, I would have. Her axe dripped with blood, so did her face. She looked at me, and the other side of her face smirked. Though I saw a glint of happiness in her eyes. Was she happy that I was going to Hell? Or was she happy that I was finally released from the Hell I was already living in? Just promise me, if you are reading this, to NEVER go inside a bookstore like that. Do not steal, cheat, lie, or do anything you aren't supposed to. Never read her name out loud, it will only summon her when she is not needed. If you aren't on her kill list, she might spare you. I'm not sure though. Be careful when you see that word written on old dusty books where the pages are burnt. You might just be calling the Valourus Hellion. Obscurity. Category:Dismemberment